


You let him go

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, Getting Back Together, Gyrosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: JW2. Claire realizes that she still loves Owen, inside the gyrosphere.





	You let him go

_And you dive too deep_

_You only need the light when it's buring low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you've let him go_

**Let him go-Birdy**

Claire saw the moment when Owen fired at the girosphere to save her and Franklin before starting to sink in the sea from the impact, and Claire felt as if the little air she still had in her lungs, while locked inside in the flooded gyrosphere, was leaving her.

 _Owen!_ She screamed mentally, her eyes wide as she clenched her fists at the glass to knock, desperate. _It_ _'s_ _my fault that we are here, and I will never forgive myself if he dies, because even after leaving him, he accepted to return to Isla Nublar with me..._

And at that moment, seeing Owen sinking without being able to do anything, at the same time she was drowning, Claire realized how much she loved Owen and that she should have talked to him, not running away from them, that she should have fought more, she was a fighter.

But then, Owen reappeared, serious, holding his knife and began to break the glass, where he had fired, with all the force that he had, breaking the glass and releasing Claire and Franklin, helping them to go to the surface.

When the three of them reached the sandy beach, exhausted and soaked, Claire collapsed beside Owen, who was lying on the sand and, on impulse, the man held her hand.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, turning to her, not letting go of her soft hand, relieved to see that he had saved her and Franklin, knowing that if he had lost the redhead there, he wouldn't forgive himself, he had lost her once for loving her, but not showing it.

Claire stared at him and nodded slightly, saying at once:

"I love you Owen... And I only realized that, when I thought I was going to lose you and that I was going to die..."

"Claire..." Owen was surprised, not expecting a statement from her, even more at that moment, but he saw in the green eyes, how sincere she had been and Claire took his hand with hers, bringing it to her lips, kissing it and continued, before he could interrupt her:

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left in the middle of the night like that, without talking to you, I was foolish, because I only realize now how much I love you." Her voice was serious and sincere as she stared at him, seeing Owen's surprise as he gaped at her.

Claire felt as if her heart was going to stop at any moment as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing, and then Claire began to rise, feeling the desperation taking over her, seeing that she had lost him.

And then Owen stopped her, pulling her by the waist and bringing her on top of him, looking at her with a beautiful smile, he felt lhe was the happiest man in the world with the words of the woman he loved.

"God, Claire, you're a crazy girl.." He murmured in a passionate voice, referring to the moment she had chosen to tell him about her feelings and, seeing Claire's surprise, letting his hand fall and he stroked her wet hair and said : "I want to apologize too, my love..."

Claire felt her heart melt as she opened an emotional smile, realizing that she hadn't lost him and Owen guided his lips to hers, kissing her with passion, as he held her firmly, as if to say they would always be together and Claire deepened the kiss, holding his face in her hands.

The two of them ignored the sand and the wet clothes as they lost each other in the passionate kiss, feeling the taste of each other until Franklin, ungraciously, interrupted the couple to return to the mission.


End file.
